This invention relates to music synthesizers and in the most important example to drum synthesizers.
Electronic drum kits are well known. They comprise a number of pressure transducers arranged as the individual drums in a drum kit which are struck by drum sticks using an essentially conventional drumming technique. The output of each transducer is used to trigger a voice generating circuit into which have been preset the audio characteristics of the particular drum or cymbal whose sound it is desired to imitate. Electronic drum kits are expensive and bulky but these are not generally perceived as problems where the intention is to replace a conventional drum kit.